


Don't Leave

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Lonely People [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cats, Consensual Infidelity, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Uneven Polyamory Dynamics, Vaginal Sex, emotional dependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Sometimes things have to fall apart to move forward.





	

“Hey Dan. How’s Holly doing?” 

Dan cradled the phone in his palm and tossed a glance over his shoulder. Holly had left the table of the tiny organic restaurant they’d gone to after the movie to use the ladies’ room, and this wasn’t something he wanted her to overhear. “Good. She took her meds with dinner. Why can’t you ask her yourself, Ross?”

“Because,” Ross said, a note of sarcasm in his voice, “I’m waiting to go on for this panel and if I start talking to Holly I’ll never stop.”

In spite of himself, Dan smiled. He knew that feeling all too well, in his own weird way. “We’re both okay. She sends her love.” He was sure she did, even though it kind of hurt him to say so.

“Uh…this isn’t weird for you, is it?” Ross asked. “I mean, you know I’m with Bar, right?”

“I do know that. And no, Holly’s a good bud, and I’m happy to hang with her,” he said smoothly. He had no idea how much Ross knew about his affair with Holly, if it was part of their agreement or he thought Dan was solely there to help out.

“Can I admit to something really quickly, Dan?”

“Shoot,” Dan said, leaning an elbow on the table. He could still smell the last few bites of sushi he’d neglected to sample and wanted with every fibre of his being to pop them into his mouth.

“I’m really glad you’re there for Holly.” 

It was a weird, though not unexpected, thing to hear from Ross. Dan smiled against his phone. “I just want to make her happy,” he said.

“Yeah,” Ross said softly. He coughed to clear his throat. “Okay, the panels about to start. Tell Holly I’ll see her soon.”

“I will. Love ya,” Dan said, hanging up just as Holly returned to the room.

“Who was that?”

“Your hubs,” Dan said fondly, and poured more ice water into her glass. “He sends his love.”

Something bitter crossed Holly’s features before she managed to arrange them into a smile. “I’ll text him after the panel,” she said. She ate the last few bites of her quinoa burger as Dan finished off his sushi. “How do you feel about chocolate mock cream?”

“…I’ll let you know when I try it,” Dan said, and politely tried to flag down their waitress.

*** 

Chocolate mockcream was, in the end, not nearly as good as the real thing but it was palatable enough. Holly ate it with relish before they walked back to his truck and drove to her place. She barely had the key in the lock before he heard an outraged meow – the door barely cracked open and Orph and Moe fairly ran her over.

“Aww, are you hungry?” she cooed, scooping up Moe and carrying him to the kitchen. Orph meowed at her heels, then circled back to Dan as he locked the door; two sets of paws patted their way up his calf and Dan smiled as he bent to scoop Orph up.

The cat was a lazy, inky puddle of black in his embrace as he walked into the kitchen. Holly turned out several cans of food for them and they nuzzled in. 

“I’m going to check on the birds,” she said. “Um..there’s tea in the top cabinet and soda in the fridge…” 

“Thanks,” Dan smiled. He got on the floor, waiting for the cats to finish eating before letting them pile inelegantly into his lap. Holly returned to the room to simply watch him.

There was something sad in her eyes as she got to the floor and joined him in the activity, gently petting the cats until they rolled over and purred. They delayed further conversation until they fell into a deep sleep, then Holly gently carried them into the living room.

“I guess you need to go home now,” she said. It was an unasked, open question. She squeezed her own upper arms and looked back at him over he shoulder.

“I….” Dan shook his head. “I know this is crazy and I just got done fixing that house up the way I like it but…” he shrugged, “I really don’t want to go home and be alone for the rest of the night. Do you care if I stay here with you?”

Relief filled her gaze. “Okay,” Holly said softly, and she pressed her face into his chest. “Stay.”

Dan buried his face in Holly’s hair. It was a very long time before he looked up again, before he looked down, before he saw the tears in her eyes.

He kissed her lips softly, tenderly, as if he were afraid she’d dissolve like sea foam in his arms. 

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Dan wondered. 

She nodded. “Let me love you. Let me remind you you’re not alone.”

He wanted to tell her that he always felt less alone with her, but her lips, her tugging hands, pulled away any semblance of a protest from him.

*** 

Panting between her sheets, her wet, warm sex opening and taking him in, Dan felt the truth of her statement. He definitely felt less alone in her embrace. Both of her arms were around him, both of her hands buried in his hair, their lips locked together, his cock buried deep within her when Holly came and pulled back, arching hard into him and sucking him over the line with her.

“I love you,” she gasped out roughly. “Don’t leave me, Dan! I love you!” 

He moaned against her lips as he came into her, shuddering as he realized the risk he was taking. The tears came after his own orgasm, after he held her again in his arms and counted the casualties of their love.

*** 

Much later, as she slept in arms Dan realized he felt better, more at home in his skin lying there in her arms than he felt playing the star.

And then it occurred to him how very, very much in trouble he was.


End file.
